The liquid crystal display panel according to prior art comprises a gate driver, N scan lines, a source driver, M data lines, a plurality of thin film transistors, a plurality of pixel capacitors, wherein N, M≥2, and the pixel capacitor comprises a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
In case that the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is driven by the electric field of the same direction in a long period of time, for instance, the pixel electrode is constantly to have positive polarity, the polarization may easily generate to the liquid crystals, and eventually it leads to that the liquid crystals cannot be normally twisted in the electric field. For preventing the polarization of the liquid crystals, in the driving process of the liquid crystals, the voltage outputted to the liquid crystal capacitor by the data line generally performs polarity inversion with time to avoid the polarization in condition that the twisted angle of the liquid crystals are not changed. For the entire liquid crystal display panel, the most common polarity inversions in the industry are column inversion and frame inversion.
For avoiding the mischarge of the data line and the leakage of the liquid crystal capacitor, as the data line of some row applies the activation voltage to activate the thin film transistors for charging the corresponding liquid crystal capacitors, the scan lines of other rows need to be applied with the negative voltage for better deactivating the thin film transistors. However, as the pixel capacitors of the same column or all the pixel capacitors in the previous frame have positive polarity, the pixel capacitors of the column or all the pixel capacitors in the present frame need to perform polarity inversion to have negative polarity. However, the scan lines coupled to the pixel capacitors, which are not charged, are applied with a negative voltage, and then the data lines needs to input the negative voltage to the corresponding pixel capacitor for charging to lead to that the voltage difference of the gate and source of the thin film transistor coupled to the pixel capacitor, which is not charged, decreases and to result in the increase of the leakage current of the thin film transistor. Because the scan lines perform scan from the top to the bottom, the leakage durations of the pixel capacitors coupled to the second scan line to the pixel capacitors coupled to the last scan line gradually increase, and the brightnesses gradually decrease, and eventually, the brightnesses of the images at the upper side and the lower side of the liquid crystal display panel are not uniform.